


[Podfic] Indecent Exposure

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Who’d believe a bloke your age would want to be with me?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Indecent Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Indecent Exposure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668440) by [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BLewis%5D%20Indecent%20Exposure.mp3)**

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BLewis%5D%20Indecent%20Exposure.mp3) | **Duration:** 00:16:57
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BLewis%5D%20Indecent%20Exposure.m4b) | **Duration:** 00:16:57

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
